1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hinge mechanism and more specifically to an improved self-closing hinge system capable of controlling a rate of rotation of said hinge and further capable of being mounted to any device requiring closing such as a door or toilet seat wherein the hinge system slowly returns the device to a closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, it is desirable to provide a hinge mechanism which maintains a device, or a rotating member, in a predetermined open or closed position and further, when opened or closed, returns the rotating member to its predetermined position at a relatively slow and constant rate. Slow or self-closing hinges are particularly desirable in the case of such rotating members as toilet seats, cabinet doors, exterior doors, and flip-open type cellular telephones where a dampened return to a predetermined position is helpful to the user.
In some prior art self-closing hinge devices, a spring bias member is secured between the hinged member and the device whereby the hinged member is opened against the force of the spring member. When the hinged member is released the force provided by the spring rotates the hinged member to its closed position. This simple type of self-closing hinge device is unsatisfactory in many cases because the rotating member is forced back too quickly, thus slamming it to its closed position and potentially causing damage to the rotational member, or an operator. Where devices of this type are installed on, for example, toilet seats, the seat is slammed down against the toilet base, thereby causing a great deal of noise which is highly undesirable in most applications. Additionally, in systems such as these the seat is being forced downwardly (closed) by the spring tension at all times, thereby requiring it to be held in its up or open position.
To overcome these difficulties, some prior art hinge mechanisms have employed dampening systems to inhibit the quick closing tendencies of spring-biased self-closing hinges. Some prior art dampening hinge mechanisms comprise complex combinations of axial elements, cams, viscoelastic fluids, bearings and the like to provide hinges wherein the opening and or closing speed of the hinge mechanism can be regulated.
Many prior art dampening mechanisms that utilize dampening systems unnecessarily limit or regulate the opening speed of the hinge, which is highly undesirable when said hinge is utilized in conjunction with a door or cabinet door. In such environments it is preferable to be able to open the door at an unregulated speed wherein the hinge “keeps up” with the rotational motion of the door and then slowly closes the door.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a self-closing hinge apparatus that is simple and economical to manufacture and produce and that does not limit its rate of rotation in a first direction, while maintaining the ability to regulate its rate of rotation in a second direction.